


Unhealthy habits

by oolaexai



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Bedsharing, Drabble, Intimacy, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oolaexai/pseuds/oolaexai
Summary: Here, in this bed, this strange interworld. Here such things could simply exist.
Relationships: Kubota Makoto/Tokito Minoru





	Unhealthy habits

Around 2 or 3 am he retreated into bed. Around noon Kubo-chan had called. “Don't stay up again, I won't return until tomorrow.” “Yeah”, Tokito mumbled. “Who would wait for you, anyway.” Kubo-chan always called even after two years living together.

Even in the bedroom it reeked of tabaco. That reminded Tokito – there was an new government-commercial on TV that informed with eagerness and all big and serious that smoking in bed was dangerous – also unhealthily.

(Yeah, and of cause Kubo-chan smokes like there is no tomorrow, why wouldn't he?)

The movement of the mattress in combination with the click of an lighter awoke him from dreamless slumber. His left hand fumbled for Kubo-chan, rested on his tight. Content by his present, no dream.

„Did you know there is a thing called 'passive smoking'?“, asked Tokito the calmly smoking man with only a little vice.

„Hmhmm..“

„Unhealthy. You.“, Tokito drew higher, over his chest, fumbling for wounds. The shoulder was out of his reach and he stopped, but Kubota lowered his body somewhat for him. His hair was slightly wet from the all night falling faint rain outside.

„Hmhmm.. I know.“

Kubota stayed still, passive, like he almost did whenever Tokito suddenly touched him. As if he had to consider first, to confirm it was for real (or for him) and as if he didn't want to scare Tokito away with sudden movement. Ash was falling silently to the ground.

Tokito straightened up a bit, sleepy brain and all, and kissed the other man. Obviously this was the signal for Kubota to move again. He rested the cigarette in the ashtray on the bookshelf and bent over Tokito, licked over his lips as if he was fishing for a lingering taste of sweets Tohito always consumed while playing video games and watching silly commercials. Kubo-chan himself tasted like tabaco (surprise!), bitter and dry. His moist tongue almost a shock in contrast. Tokito opened his mouth and forced is eyes open. He wanted to see Kubo-chans face, find some sort of expression there, some clue what's going on underneath this skin.

They parted and with a huff he fell back onto the bed. If Kubota had some commentary on the kiss, he did not share. Calmly he picked up his smoking stick again and breathed it in, like this was the only way to consume air.

They did that before, the kissing. Here, in this bed, this strange interworld. Here such things could simply exist. And anyways, Tokito simply had no memories of a time when it wasn't perfectly normal to wake up beside a warm body or have a lanky body part pressing into his back. To simply grab for Kubo-chan, even if he never initiates. Not here, just 'outside' (in the apartment, police stations, malls and streets and ramen shops. Shoulder to shoulder, a hand in his hair, fingertips on the back of his hands). But here, movement, waiting, acertain – then action. Maybe.

Kubota’s uncle Kasai stated once that Tokito was treated by his nephew like a shy street cat. Bullshit, even if, who was tamed by whom anyways?! Kubota had watched the fuming Tokito with some kind of bemusement. His glasses were taken away and himself drawn closer, Tokito resumed his search for wounds on the chilled body.

„Delivery okay?“

„Delivery okay.“

Tokito made some space for him on the bed and then drew this bony body in his arms. Kubota seemed surprised now.

„You are cold.“

„Yes...“

„Ah.. ice cold!“

„No shower yet.“

„Hm... I surely will catch a cold..“

„Hmhm... unhealthy.“

No movements in Kubo-chan, Tokito nestled closer, felt the other man relax (bit by bit- and then, like a downfall, completely). Tokito’s naked toes danced over his jeans. „Take those off“, he demanded not without hidden agenda. And besides, enough that his chosen pillow for the night was ice cold and damp, he felt strange just in his boxers next to an fully clothed Kubo-chan.

No answer.

A little bit less drowsy Tokito blinked downwards, at Kubo-chans face lying halfway on his arm. Eyes closed, regular breathing. He committed himself to his uncomfy destiny. Kubo-chan must be very tired.

Outside a light rain was falling silently in an lazy onset of dawn.


End file.
